


Coal Black Wings

by Chiefraz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/pseuds/Chiefraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say in a sing song Sam voice" Some body's  writing love poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal Black Wings

Coal Black Wings 

 

His wings are black to the point of blue, hard as diamond-soft as down. Castiel, angel of the Lord, he who pulled me from Hell, marked my body as his own and turned his back to Heaven when given the choice of siding with the divine or man.

His wings encircle my weary flesh, his breath becomes my spirit and the grace of Castiel forgives me when I can never forgive myself.

His wings flutter light as a hummingbird or roar louder then crash of thunder .

The Songs of Solomon he quotes when he touches me, kisses are his psalms and when he enters my body I know the pain of the Crucifixion and the joy of the first day of creation....... 

“Hey Dean, what're you writing?”

“Just some notes on that crypo-what-is we ganked today, Sammy.”

“Huh, the whole 'man of letters' thing must be finally coming up through the genes after all. Oh, and by the way...for the seventy millionth time... it's Sam.”

“What ever Samantha.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

His wings are coal black.........


End file.
